


Who Knew

by MantaRae



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: But there's mostly fluff, Haha y'all are gonna be so mad, M/M, Maybe happy ending?, Other, Panic! At The Disco references lmao, Sherwin is a bit of a fanboy, Slow Burn, There's some angst my dudes, no spoilers tho, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Sherwin and Jonathan have been best friends for almost...ever. But Sherwin has found he wants a little more.But seriously, how can he get with Jonathan when he's currently pretending to be in love with a girl?Acting straight is exhasting.





	Who Knew

Sherwin could not figure out how Jonathan had  _ not _ figured out yet.

 

Or, maybe he has, he just never mentioned it. As far as Sherwin knew, Jonathan could’ve just sensed it since they met in first grade.

 

Sherwin, as far as he was aware, was gay, and gay for Jonathan.

 

Sherwin and Jonathan had been best friends for around eight years, counting the summers spent apart at camps and the few times they had gotten into little quarrels. They were about a week into freshman year and Jonathan was already talking about getting dates for homecoming.

 

_ I want you to be my date you absolute apple!  _ Sherwin mentally screamed, biting into a tuna sandwich he made for lunch.

 

Okay,  _ maybe  _ Jonathan hadn’t figured out Sherwin was gay, because Sherwin had to admit, he called Hailey Kiyoko and Halsey ‘gorgeous’ how many times now? He’s hovering somewhere in the high eighties. But, in Sherwin’s defence, they  _ were _ his LGBT icons! 

 

Except for Brendon Urie, that guy was Sherwin’s idol and celebrity crush, but Jonathan never heard Sherwin talk about how hot he looked shirtless while dancing and singing about se-

 

Okay, Sherwin’s thoughts were getting way off topic. 

 

But seriously, Jonathan’s babbling about how he was going to find Sherwin a cute girl for him to take to the dance was getting under his skin.

 

“See, I was thinking about going with Ava. Doesn't she like that one band you like? Ummm ‘Freak Out At The Party’ or…?”

 

“Panic! At The Disco.” Sherwin corrected, sighing.

 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, leaning in. “Oh wait, so you like Ava? Dude, if you really want to go with her, I won’t get in your way. In fact, I encourage it!”

 

Sherwin blinked, opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out. (And, well, neither did he.)

 

“Uh…”  _ Come on, Sherwin! Say you’re gay! _

 

“U-um yeah. I do kinda l-like Ava.”

 

_ WHAT THE ACTUAL F- _

 

“Oh! Oh okay! I gotcha’! Now all I need to do is play wingman huh?”

 

Sherwin just nodded. He couldn’t believe he just said he liked Ava. Sure Ava is kinda nice and stuff, he was gay! GAY!!!    
  


_ Why can’t I just spit it out?  _

 

_ GAYYY!! _

 

Well, it was too late now, Jonathan had already come up with about 15 different ways to get Sherwin and Ava to get together. 

 

_ REALLY SUPER HECKIN’ GAY!! _

 

Sherwin just hoped Jonathan wasn’t thinking of a ship name.


End file.
